


Many the Miles

by Blinded_Kit



Series: The Family Tree [4]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Darcy Lewis Crossovers, Scorpion (TV 2014) Crossovers, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a thing that they don't speak of, ever. Long, long, long, time ago in a land far, far, far away there was a thing.<br/>(Ten years ago in New York)<br/>They don't speak of it.</p><p>Ever.<br/>Walter and Darcy decided.</p><p>(you never find out what it was either)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many the Miles

Own Nothing.  
Part Four.  
................................................  
“She’s just upset.” Toby stated.

“I’m not upset.” Darcy glared at him. “And you are the worst person ever.”

“Aw see, negative tones, narrow eyes, higher octave in your voice, you are upset.” Toby smirked at her.

“This is why Happy will sleep with me way before she even thinks about sleeping with you.” Darcy replied.

“Hey!” Happy stood up from working at her bench. She gave Darcy and Toby a glare before nodding with a thoughtful look on her face.

“See.” Darcy smiled.

“Hurtful, hurtful women.” Toby sighed. “And I do not want to think about that.” He glared at his sister. 

She shrugged as she sipped her coffee. “So Walter, how is the conversion to being human going?”

Walter smirked and glanced at her before glancing at Paige who was making lunch. “Fine.”

“Oh.” Darcy sat up straight and feigned shock. “He speaks to me again.” She smiled at Toby. “I am winning this war.”

“You brought him notes from Dr. Foster’s work so she can get a second opinion. It’s a pity word.” Toby stated.

“So why doesn’t Walter speak to Darcy?” Paige asked as she set the table.

“Long, long, long time ago, and a land far, far, far away.” Darcy started.

“Ten years ago in New York.” Toby translated.

Darcy gave her brother a glare. “I may have, though it wasn’t proven.” She gave Walter a knowing smile. “Done something to Walter that is to never be spoken of, ever again and thus the no speaking.”

Paige looked around. “But was it really that bad that you two haven’t spoken in ten years?”

“Yes.” Walter stated. “And we’re done talking about it now.”

“I don’t even know what it was.” Toby stated with a shrug.   
……………………………….  
Darcy moved to sit next to Walter once everyone went home for the night. She had to stay with Jane’s work so she made sure it wasn’t copied or tampered with while Walter worked with it. She handed him a new cup of coffee and smiled. “So do you think we should tell them what happened?”

“No I think it adds an air of mystery.” He replied.

She laughed and nodded her head. “So that Paige, she’s good here.”

“It was rocky at first but her and Ralph fit in here.” He replied as he worked on a formula with one hand and held the coffee to drink it with the other hand.

“You need a Paige in your life.” She suggested as she let her eyes dance around the warehouse. “Just saying.”

“I’m not Toby, but is that approval I’m hearing?” He asked her as he looked up at her.

“Was that the same approval I heard when the background check on the last boyfriend came through my email?” She asked him. “You know for someone who says he doesn’t care to talk about it, you seem really into my dating life.”

“I just worry that’s all.” He stated as he went back to work.

“Well she was vetted by Homeland Security.” She shrugged. “So I guess that there isn’t much else I can look into.”

“Okay.” He stopped and looked at her as he took a sip of coffee before setting it down on the table. “I’ll trust that you’ll be okay if you trust that I will too.”

“I don’t know.” She thought about it. “You do work with Toby that calls for some worry.”

He smiled. “You’re too hard on your brother.”

“Not hard enough it seems.” She smiled at him. “He still has his problems.”


End file.
